In order to reduce the cost and complexity of the operators using special devices to perform the manual drive test, the Third Generation Partnership Projects (referred to as 3GPP) began to introduce the Minimization of Drive Test (referred to as MDT) function in the Release-10 of the Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (referred to as UTRAN) including the Node B and the Radio Network Controller (RNC), and the Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (referred to as E-UTRAN) system including the evolved NodeB (eNB). The core network (referred to as CN) corresponding to the UTRAN comprises a Home Subscriber Server (referred to as HSS), a Mobile Switching Centre Server (referred to as MSC Server), and a Serving General Packet Radio Service Support Node (referred to as SGSN) and so on. The core network (CN) corresponding to the E-UTRAN comprises a HSS, a Mobile Management Entity (referred to as MME), and so on. The minimization of drive test function uses the user equipment (referred to as UE) to automatically collect and report the measurement information to the radio access network (referred to as RAN) through the control plane signaling, wherein, it refers to the RNC in the UTRAN system and the eNB in the E-UTRAN system, and then the information is reported to the Trace Collection Entity (referred to as TCE) in the Operation And Maintenance (referred to as OAM) system through the radio access network, and used for network optimization, for example: finding out and solving the network coverage problem.
The MDT function can be divided into management-based MDT and signaling based MDT. The process of activating the management-based MDT is usually (take the E-UTRAN system as an example, which is the same in the following) that the OAM (operation and maintenance or called Network Management System) sends the eNB a Trace session activation message containing the MDT configuration, and the eNB selects an appropriate UE within the area specified by the message and sends the MDT configuration information to the selected UE. The process of activating the signaling based MDT is that the OAM sends a Trace session activation message including the MDT configuration to the home subscriber server (referred to as HSS) to activate the MDT measurement of the specified UE, the HSS sends the MDT configuration information of the UE to the MME, and the MME sends the MDT configuration information of the UE to the eNB, and the eNB eventually sends the MDT configuration information to the UE. The signaling based MDT usually uses the international mobile subscriber identity (referred to as IMSI) or the International Mobile Station Equipment Identity (referred to as IMEI) to specify a UE, or together with the area information, to restrict the selection of UE. The management based MDT and the signaling based trace session activation message comprise the trace reference information from the OAM, wherein, the information comprises the public land mobile network (referred to as PLMN) information and is composed of the Mobile Country Code (referred to as MCC) and the Mobile Network Code (referred to as MNC).
The MDT function can be divided into two working modes, specifically “logged MDT” and “immediate MDT”, in accordance with whether it works in the idle state or the connected state. The logged MDT refers to that the UE is in the radio resource control idle state (refer to the RRC_IDLE state for the E-UTRAN system, further comprising the cell_paging channel state (CELL_PCH) and the UTRAN Registration Area_Paging Channel state (URA_PCH) for the UTRAN system). When the configured conditions are met, the related measurement information is collected and stored, and used to be reported when receiving a command requirement from the radio access network (RAN) in future, and after the radio access network (RAN) receives the data, it collects or directly forwards the data to the TCE. The immediate MDT refers to that the UE collects the related measurement information when the UE is in the RRC connection state (refer to the RRC_CONNECTED state for the E-UTRAN system; and for the UTRAN system, refer to the cell_dedicated channel state (CELL_DCH)), and actively reports the related measurement information to the radio access network (RAN) when the reporting conditions are met, after the radio access network (RAN) receives the report, it collects or directly sends the report to the TCE.
The objective of the MDT measurement is to provide data for analyzing the network performance. The MDT measurement is used to find out the key link that affects the network performance, finding out whether it is necessary to adjust the network configuration parameter or the network capacity extension or not. In the early deployment or the large-scale use of the network, this function can be used to detect whether the Quality of experience (QoE) of the UE meets the network planning requirements or not. The existing manual drive test also has the measurement work, but the cost of the manual drive test is relatively high, and some specific areas are unable to be fully measured with the manual drive test. Therefore, the MDT measurement uses a plurality of UEs to report the practically measured data when using the service, so as to provide the statistically significant measurement data for the operators.
The Quality of Service (QoS) in the related art is used to indicate the actual transmission conditions of a service, and there are a total of nine different QoS, indicated with QCI (QoS Class Identifier), and each QCI has a specified attribute value such as the packet delay budget (PDB), Packet Error Loss Rate (PELR), priority, and so on. In the related art, each terminal can have a plurality of radio access bearers, and each radio access bearer corresponds to one radio bearer, and each radio access bearer has one corresponding QCI, that is, each radio bearer has one corresponding QCI, for example in the E-UTRAN system, the evolved radio access bearer (E-RAB) and the radio bearer (RB) have and only have the same QCI.
However, the related art does not have MDT measurement for time delay.